Melting The Ice And Freezing The Flames
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: In an chance encounter, Icy encounters a mysterious young man who shares the same kind of disdain for the Winx that she and The Trix do. The two quickly bond and form a partnership but what else could be in store for the devious trio of witches? Icy/OC! Stormy/Valtor! Darcy/?
1. Melting The Ice

_A/N: Hey guys, hope your all having a great Saturday wherever you are despite the freezing cold weather outside. I'm back with yet another new story and for the first time in a couple weeks, a new fandom makes its debut in my work. This time it's Winx Club. I won't spoil things for ya, but I hope you enjoy it guys!_

Icy was at a local cafe by herself just to clear her head. Between Valtor using her friends and herself like common henchmen and getting smacked around by the Winx Club she needed some time for herself. She was sipping on an iced latte from a straw, wondering just what could she possibly do to get back on the winning side of things.

The door to the cafe opened and quickly closed as a young man about 20 years old came in, a hoodie concealing his face as he calmly and quietly took a seat next to Icy.

Icy's pale blue eyes moved away from her latte and were now focused on the young man sitting next to her. She could practically feel the aura of mystery he had around him. Needless to say this was a very interesting boy.

"So...come here often?" He asked cryptically, taking out a soda bottle he'd brought with him, as he uncapped it and took a sip.

"Yeah, how about you?" Icy replied, cool as ever. This boy reminded her a lot of her one-time crush and partner in crime, the cunning manipulative Wizard known as Valtor. He seemed to have that same calm, mysterious air that Valtor himself had.

"Eh, every now and then. I'm the loner type, always have been." He replied in an equally cool fashion. He'd never been the type to pal around with a lot of people. Sure, he had friends, but he usually kept to himself for his own personal reasons.

Icy had a little smile curl on her face, she always had a fondness for lone-wolves but she still needed to know more about him, relishing the mystery this guy had. "You seem to be a lot cooler than most guys I've met, what's your name?" She asked, her eyes firmly locked on the mysterious guy in front of her.

"Ted, what's yours?" He asked, liking the vibe he got from this chick. He liked the aura she was radiating, a cool confident and smug bad-ass.

"Icy," She answered, sipping her iced latte without taking her eyes off of him.

"Well that explains your cool personality." He joked, chuckling.

Icy chuckled as well, her smile becoming visible, "You seem too cool to be a regular person," She said, wanting to know just who Ted really was, "Are you a wizard or something?" She said, her inquiring mind wanted to know more about him.

"I'm actually a little-known Specialist. I hang around Red Fountain in secret, training myself by observing the others. What about you?" He asked.

"I'm a witch, I used to go to Cloud Tower as a student but I still hang aout there in secret too," Icy said.

"Witch huh? They've always fascinated me." Ted mused, a smile spreading across his handsome face, though Icy couldn't see it totally due to Ted's face being covered by his hoodie.

Icy's eyes widened with interest, most guys would've been scared as soon as they found out that she was a witch, especially one from Cloud Tower given her destructive reputation and numerous attempts to take over the Magic Dimension. "Really huh?" She asked with a grin.

"Yep, magic has always intrigued me. Not fairy magic, thats child's play." He chuckled.

"Yeah I never liked fairy magic at all." Icy chuckled. She found it so easy to talk to him about her likes and dislikes.

He then flipped his hoodie back, revealing his face. He had jet-black hair and charming hazel-green eyes as he flashed Icy a smile.

Icy blushed at him, clearly charmed by his handsome face. It was rare for Icy to ever blush due to being trained to suppress most emotions except hate, but it was obvious she had authority issues because of her crush on Valtor.

"So you operate alone or do you have friends?" He asked.

"I have two close friends of mine, both of them are witches." Icy answered, keeping it a secret that her partners were actually her sisters as well.

"Oh? Are they as charming as you?" He teased, playfully flirting.

Icy giggled, her radiant pearly-white smile showing. "No but they're charming too in their own right." She replied, her cool and mysterious demeanor back.

"I see. So you being a witch I'd guess by your name your powers are of ice, am I correct?" Ted deduced.

"That's right." Icy nodded smirking proudly. She was quite proud of her prodigious powers.

He smiled shyly. "You really must demonstrate them for me." He replied innocently which made Icy giggle.

"I can give you a little demonstration right in this cafe," Icy said, smrking a little.

"Wouldn't their be witnesses?" He asked. The last thing he wanted was his new friend getting in trouble on his account.

"Not with what I have in mind," Icy said, eyeing a cup of hot coffee that somebody left on a table near them as she grabbed it.

"All right, let's see whatcha got." He playfully challenged, crossing his arms.

"Watch closely," Icy said before wrapping her hands around the coffee cup, and almost instantly making it get colder and colder. The steam faded away, the coffee cooled, and after a few more seconds it was frozen solid.

His eyes widened in amazement. "Wow...that was quite impressive Icy." He smiled.

"I know it was," Icy smiled with confidence, as if what she did was a small, simple feat.

"Heh, you've got a lot of confidence, I like that in a girl." He chuckled.

Icy blushed even brighter this time, her strawberry red cheeks giving color to her pale white face.

He smiled, gazing into her pale blue eyes.

Icy gazed into his bright green eyes as well, smiling back at him.

"So..what do you think of me?" He asked shyly.

"Well I think you're cool, interesting, most likely a good fighter too, you're nice and...cute," Icy said innocently. She'd never been this charmed by a guy before, but she wasn't about to start complaining.

At being called cute, he blushed. "Well you seem both very charismatic, charming not to mention powerful and...quite appealing if I do say so myself." He answered shyly. He would've been more explicit, but he didn't want to go overboard having just met Icy.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Icy replied, finishing off her iced latte.

"Your quite welcome. Well it was nice meeting you Icy, but I probably should be going." He said, getting up to leave.

"Wait," Icy said, still wanting to hang out with Ted some more.

He turned to her, calmly running a hand through his messy black hair, brushing it out of his eyes. "Yeah, what's up?" He asked.

"Why don't we hang out some more? I have some friends that would love to meet you," Icy said with a smile on her face.

He smiled shyly. "You want to hang out with me?" He asked, a bit surprised that Icy had taken an interest in him.

"Of course, why not?" Icy asked, clearly taken with Ted.

"Heh, all right. Why not, I do kind of like you anyway." He smiled again.

"Good," Icy smiled, "I assume you have a ride then?" She asked, leaving the cafe with him.

"Yeah, but considering your a witch, why not travel more in style?" He offered, indirectly suggesting she use her own powers for transportation.

"Makes sense. I just don't want to lose you while I fly," Icy replied.

"Don't worry, you won't lose me." He assured with a charming smile.

Icy started to levitate. She had an aura of cold, frigid, air around her as her feet left the ground, "Then lets go," She smiled back.

"Yes let's." He said, gently wrapping his arms around her back for a more secure hold.

Icy's smile widened, having no problems with Ted hold her like this as they took off into the air, direct to Cloud Tower.

A new chapter had began for Icy and The Trix...

To be continued...


	2. A Fierce Fight Leads To Bonding

_Last Time_

_"Why don't we hang out some more? I have some friends that would love to meet you," Icy said with a smile on her face._

_He smiled shyly. "You want to hang out with me?" He asked, a bit surprised that Icy had taken an interest in him._

_"Of course, why not?" Icy asked, clearly taken with Ted._

_"Heh, all right. Why not, I do kind of like you anyway." He smiled again._

_"Good," Icy smiled, "I assume you have a ride then?" She asked, leaving the cafe with him._

_"Yeah, but considering your a witch, why not travel more in style?" He offered, indirectly suggesting she use her own powers for transportation._

_"Makes sense. I just don't want to lose you while I fly," Icy replied._

_"Don't worry, you won't lose me." He assured with a charming smile._

_Icy started to levitate. She had an aura of cold, frigid, air around her as her feet left the ground, "Then lets go," She smiled back._

_"Yes let's." He said, gently wrapping his arms around her back for a more secure hold._

_Icy's smile widened, having no problems with Ted hold her like this as they took off into the air, direct to Cloud Tower._

_A new chapter had began for Icy and The Trix..._

_End Flashback_

"So I take it we're heading to Cloud Tower right?" He asked innocently.

"That's right, you can't miss it." She answered calmly.

He gazed at it as what looked like a slightly deformed tree came into view. "Quite bizarre-looking if you ask me." He mused.

Icy steadily descened down to an outside balcony that lead right to the private room that belonged to The Trix Girls.

"Smooth landing there Icy." He mused casually as he got off her.

Icy led Ted to her room where Darcy was listening to some sounds on her mp3 player while Stormy was lying down on the couch. The entire room was dark and full of books, all of them were magic related. There was one framed poster of themselves on a wall, looking powerful as ever as a team.

"Ah so your teammates eh?" He asked, the framed poster catching his eye.

"That's right. The one on the left is Stormy, a storm and weather witch, and the one of the right is Darcy, she's a darkness witch," Icy explained.

"Interesting little trio you are." He smiled, gazing into Icy's eyes again.

Darcy cleared her throat, "Icy, aren't you going to introduce us to your handsome new friend?" She asked smirking while Stormy's light grey eyes just focused on Ted. "Wow," She said softly, liking him already.

He blushed, looking away shyly.

"Oh Ted this is Darcy and Stormy, just like on the poster." Icy introduced.

"Good to meet ya, ladies." He answered coolly.

"Good to meet you too," Darcy said, admiring Ted with her eyes, easily impressed with the guy Icy brought home as Stormy let out a simple, lovestruck, "Hi." in greeting. Icy looked at Ted, "Make yourself comfortable, you're my guest after all." She grinned. She wanted to make sure Ted felt welcome with them in Cloud Tower.

He calmly laid back on the couch, crossing his legs as his dark black boots were exposed, his long jeans having mostly covered them before.

The Trix girls chatted among themselves. Darcy and Stormy pelted Icy with questions about Ted's age, was he a wizard or a specialist, even what was his shoe size.

Ted chuckled at the other two questioning Icy to no end. "You know girls, you could ask me these questions." He said, flashing them a charming smile.

Icy giggled, knowing that Darcy and Stormy had some questions for him that she just couldn't answer.

"Well ask away." He said, winking innocently at them.

"Where are you from?" Darcy asked.

"I'm a wanderer, have been since my parents died." He replied easily.

"What's your shoe size?" Stormy asked innocently.

"10, why?" He asked.

"Nothing, Just curious." Stormy replied innocently.

"So...what do you girls do for fun around here?" He asked.

"Not much. We spend more time out of Cloud Tower than inside of it," Darcy said, "We do practice magic and hang out in the student lounge, though."

"Don't you attend Cloud Tower?" He asked.

"Not anymore," Icy said.

"It's a long story." Stormy followed innocently.

"I got endless time to kill. Not like I want to go anywhere." Ted replied.

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy explained just why do they no longer go to Cloud Tower as students. They mentioned things like their battles with the Winx Club, most of their plots and schemes, and how they even fought and defeated their own ex-headmistress Griffin.

"So..you do have enemies huh?"

"Yeah." Icy nodded, "Some annoying fairies and second-rate swordsmen but enemies none the less."

"Ugh fairies..makes my skin crawl. So childish..." He visibly shuddered.

Darcy smiled appreciatively at Ted while Stormy smiled widely, "That's one thing we have in common." Icy praised.

"You hate them too huh?" Ted mused.

"With an insane passion." Icy said. "We've been fighting them for years, they always ruin our fun." Stormy said, pouting cutely once she was done.

He chuckled, playfully giving Stormy a peck on the cheek, innocently flirting with her.

Stormy giggled furiously, black hearts flying all around her now.

"How cute. Anyway these fairies, whattya say I show you what I can do against them?" He offered, a smile on his face.

"It's been a while since we've just messed with those fairies just for fun. We're coming with you." Icy said.

"With their magical abilities, they'd slaughter me though as I only know swordship. I mean they are fairly competent fairies right?"

"Yeah even though we hate them those fairies shouldn't be underestimated. Don't hold back or you will lose." Darcy stated.

"Hm...perhaps you three could give me a portion of your powers, that would give me an edge."

"No problem," Icy said and the two other girls agreed.

"All right, go for it."

The three witches made a circle around Ted and in a dark blue cloud of energy the gave Ted just a sample of all three of their abilities.

He grinned. "Much obliged ladies. Let's do this." He said.

"Lets go!" Icy exclaimed as they made it to the balcony. Her fellow witches, Ted, and herself started to levitate off of the ground and gain altitude.

"I could get used to this flying stuff." He laughed.

"I knew you'd like it." Icy laughed while looking down for the Winx fairies.

"So these chicks, what do they look like?" Ted asked.

"They're about the same age as us in terms of looks. One fairy, Tecna, she has pink hair. Musa has long dark hair, Flora has brown skin, long blond hair and wears pink clothing, and Aisha has darker brown hair, brown skin and light blue eyes," Icy informed, "You got all that?"

"Yep got it. This shouldn't be too hard." Ted replied confidently.

"Now all we need to do is find them," Darcy said, looking at the relatively clear street below.

"Well their more of a gullible bunch than I thought they'd be. Their right out in the open, look closer." Ted grinned.

Icy smirked, watching four of her most hated fairy advesaries walk down the street and in civillian clothes no less. "Don't you just love the element of surprise?"

"Yes, its quite amusing dear Icy." Ted chuckled.

"Lets introduce you to them," Icy grinned.

"Yes let's." He said, winking innocently at her.

The Trix and Ted decened to the sidewalk across from the Winx girls.

"Ready Ice?" Ted asked with a smile.

"Ready Ted," Icy smiled back, walking towards the Winx girls. Meanwhile from across the street Tecna's eyes narrowed at the Trix and Ted, "Girls, we have company."

"I have nothing against you fairies personally, but let's just say I refuse to allow you to harm my allies." He said, smiling innocently at Icy before suddenly firing an ice blast straight at Tecna.

Tecna reacted too slowly, by the time she had her hands motioning to guard herself Ted had fired at her, blasting her back. Aisha started giving out orders. "Musa, Flora, take on Darcy and Stormy. Tecna and I can handle these clowns."

"Heh you fairies, I knew you were weak. Not to mention your type of magic never fails to make me puke." Ted smirked.

Icy tried to keep the offense going by blasting Tecna with an Ice blast of her own but Aisha intercepted it with a water blast, "I don't know who you are but you're not going to beat me or my friends," Aisha declared.

"Like I said, I have nothing against you people, but these girls are my friends, and letting you harm them is not an option." Ted replied, surprising the girls by drawing out a black sword and charging ahead.

Aisha and Tecna now knew that Ted was for real. They needed to get some distance so they could transform. Aisha, being the fresher of the two fairies stayed in front of Ted to draw his attention while Tecna got into her Winx form, only to be greeted by ice ball flurry.

"Childish fool, this'll hurt you a lot more than it hurts me." Ted spoke, deadly calm as he brought his sword down wanting to cleanly cut Aisha open.

Aisha yelled in pain as she felt the sword cut a nice wound in her shoulder, knocking her down hard on the pavement. Icy was having similar success against Tecna. She kept the offense going, pelting the tech-using fairy with ice in her stomach and legs, pelting her Fire Wall hard.

"Stay down, its for your own good." He said before moving to Icy's side and launching a huge blast of ice at Tecna.

Aisha was proud, certainly too proud to listen to an enemy. She defiantly transformed into her Winx state, having just enough energy to do so. Then she stood up, acting as if her fighting spirit had been renewed. Tecna on the other hand wasn't doing so good. Her Fire Wall shattered and she was blasted back once more by the massive ice blast, feeling her body temperature plummet. However her eyes glimmered with hope once she saw Aisha transform into her Winx state.

"Finish it." Ted replied coolly, unaware Aisha had transformed.

Icy nodded. "Chill Strike." She said, making a large blade of ice appear in front of her. However before she could launch it Musa blasted Ted in the back with a Power Jazz attack.

Ted screamed in pain as he landed face-first in the pavement, likely busting him open to a degree.

Icy was pissed. She had to avenge Ted. She transformed into her Gloomix state quickly and went on the attack, "Icicle Fury!" She yelled, unleashing knife-sized icicles at Aisha, successfully hitting her in her arms, legs and stomach, clearly taking the water fairy out of the fight.

Ted staggered to his feet, bleeding a little from the chin and just below his nose.

Tecna was in a panic. She didn't expect such a fierce attack from Icy, "Y-You won't get away with this!" She declared.

"Ice...finish it...they took alot out of me.." Ted whispered.

Tecna attacked, creating a Static Sphere which Icy quickly dodged and countered with a Frost Prism, targeted right at Tecna's left knee, dropping the fairy of technology like a stone.

"Their...down for the count...right?" Ted asked weakly.

Tecna didn't even have enough strength to stand, she went back to her normal state because of this, "One of them yes, we need to send a message to the other two fairies we didn't find here," Icy said, "That's why I'm letting this techno-loser stay in one piece, more or less."

"Works for me, should we get out of here?" He asked.

"Not yet. Lets find Darcy and Stormy." Icy answered.

"Right, let's go." He smiled softly, despite the pain of his bloody wounds.

"Wait, I can stop you from bleeding," Icy said.

"How?" Ted asked softly.

"Like this." Icy said gently, placing her cold hands on his face, drawing some ice energy to them. She could feel his body temperature drop and she knew that Ted's face was feeling like an ice cube but it worked perfectly as the blood stopped flowing from the wounds, leaving dried up crimson marks on his face.

He involuntarily shivered, hugging her to share their body heat and warm himself back up.

Icy blushed as Ted hugged her tightly, clearly surprised by Ted hugging her.

Ted blushed as well, releasing the hug. "Sorry, needed to...ya know, warm up."

"Yeah I-I know." Icy said innocently. Then Darcy chimed in, "I hope we're not interrupting anything." She teased, smirking.

Ted jumped in surprise. "Geez Darcy, give a guy a little warning will ya?!"

"Sorry, we just wanted to see how you were doing against Tecna and Aisha," Darcy said.

"See for yourself." Ted smiled.

"I wouldn't have beaten them without Ted's help." Icy said appreciating Ted's assistance.

"Of course you couldn't." Stormy said, happily hugging Ted's arm, "He's great." She praised innocently.

Ted blushed a little at Stormy's show of affection, wondering how Icy would take it.

Icy glared at Stormy, her blue eyes practically glowing in the sunlight. Stormy squealed before letting go of Ted's arm, much to Icy's approval.

Ted blinked in confusion, oblivious to their little competition.

"Anyway lets head back to Cloud Tower." Darcy spoke.

"Sure, I need the break." Ted replied.

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy slowly but surely took flight.

"Well that was fun, not quite what I had planned, but fun." Ted chuckled.

"I'm sure it was." Icy smiled, "Now for some rest and relaxation at Cloud Tower."

"Yeah. You know your all very interesting girls." He smiled back.

Darcy, Stormy, and Icy giggled and blushed at that remark

"But still, I can't decide which of you I like the most.." He answered teasingly.

"It shouldn't be a hard thing to decide, you like me the most," Icy said with pride.

"How do you figure?" He purred.

"Because you met me first, I introduced you to my friends of course." Icy said with confidence, leading to jealous stares from Darcy and Stormy.

"Easy now ladies, there is no need for competition." Ted replied, sensing the other 2 girls' jealousy.

Icy nodded. _"Especially since there is no competition."_ She thought proudly as Darcy and Stormy calmed down.

As they landed at Cloud Tower, Ted smiled, wrapping his arms around the 3 witches. "We're one unit, our romances will come in time, but we have a bond of friendship and partnership nonetheless." He assured.

"Thats right. You may not be a girl but as far as we're concerened you are a part of the Trix," Icy smiled.

"I humbly accept being part of your group." He replied shyly.

Icy, Stormy, and Darcy hugged Ted, cementing his welcome into the team.

They were officially bonded as a team, as partners and as friends...

To be continued...


End file.
